Be With You
by CityofClockworkAngels
Summary: Jace and Clary are engaged and Isabelle has a secret. What will all this do to friendships and family? Will everyone end up fine or will relationship changing things happen? Maybe.
1. chapter 1

**Hi, so this is a continuation of my other fanfic Wake Up, but you don't need to read that one to understand this one. Please review! XD I hope y'all like this!**

Clary POV

"Sit," he said patting the large flat stone that made up a small ledge near a park Clary had never been to before.

"Jace, are you going to tell me what you brought me here to see?" I asked.

"No, I will not tell you. One, because it is a surprise. Two, because I don't spoil surprises. This is the best spot to see it. No one knows about this spot but me. And now you," he said with a smirk. It was almost considered a cave behind where we sat on the ledge. All I could see was darkness when I looked into it though. The ledge was right above a little pond. I could see little minnows swimming around in the water. It was almost entirely dark where we were. It was the blue hour as my mom calls it, though it was almost over. It was ten to nine on this beautiful mid-summer night. I cozied up next to Jace in the faint moonlight. It was only a sliver in the night sky full of stars.

"I love you so much," I whispered as I kissed him lightly on the lips making me want more. "Tell me what we are here to see." I kissed him again.

"Never," he whispered into my ear as he kissed me all the way down my jawline to my lips. He looked down at his phone. The time was 8:59. "It's time."

"I'm excited and nervous," I said worried, "Are you sure we are not here to see some weird animals that may or may not attack us?"

"I'm sure. Now look," he said as heard a big boom. It sounded like a gunshot. I looked up to see a colorful explosion of light. I had forgotten, today was July fourth. Independence Day, that's why there were fireworks.

"Aww, Jace," I said trying not to be drown out by the explosions in the sky, "Its beautiful. Thank you. Best date ever."

"Oh it will be," he said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Jace?" I said his name more as a question.

He grabbed my hands and stood up pulling me with him. "Clary," he said.

"Yes," I said with a tinge of excitement in my voice.

"Clary, I love you so, so much. I don't ever want to loose you." He pulled a small box out of his back pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box as he said, "Clarissa Adele Fray, Fairchild, Morgenstern, whatever you call yourself these days, will you marry me."

"Yes," I whispered as a tear of pure joy fell down my cheek. I said it much louder now, "Yes, yes, yes." He put the ring on my finger and I hugged him. I came at him so hard he hit the ground. I kissed him, kissed him harder than I ever have before. "I love you," I said. I then helped him off the ground where I tackled him, and we just sat and watched the fireworks.

When we got back to the Institute, Alec kept asking us questions. I tried to hide the ring as much as possible, but as we were about to walk away Alec grabbed my elbow and saw the ring. He smiled and hugged me. "Congratulations, you two," he said smiling. He hugged Jace and let us go. Of course Alec would figure it out, he was Jace's parabatai. We couldn't tell anyone else though. At least not until tomorrow night. We were inviting everyone out to dinner. Jace still wouldn't tell me where though.

 **(For anyone who isn't American: Fourth of July is America's Independence Day, we celebrate with fireworks and sometimes barbecues.) I hope you guys like this. I think this might be a little long but I'm not sure. XD**


	2. A Secret

Jace POV

I told Clary to put the ring in her pocket so that when we told everyone, it would be a surprise. She reluctantly gave in just as Alec and Magnus showed up. "Congratulations," Magnus said as him and Alec walked into the restaurant and to our large table.

"Alec, you told him?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Did you tell anyone else?" I asked hoping he didn't.

"No."

"Good," Clary said watching her mother and Luke walk in. She hugged them both as Alec and Magnus sat down.

Everyone else arrived and only when almost everyone was done eating, did Clary say anything. "Umm... Jace and I have something to tell everyone." When people got quiet, she grabbed my hand and looked at me. I nodded and she went on, "We... We are engaged." She smiled waited for someone to say something when Jocelyn and Mayrse both stood up and came over to hug us.

"Congratulations, guys," Simon said smiling. Izzy looked a little bit sad though. "Yea, congratulations," she said putting on a fake smile.

"So when did this happen? Details. Details!" Magnus said looking giddy.

We told everyone everything that happened last night. When Isabelle said she didn't feel good. Clary went into the bathroom shortly after to check on her.

Clary POV

I walked into the bathroom to find Izzy crying at the mirror. She looked up at me and wiped her eyes. "Hey Clary. I'm really happy for you and Jace."

"Is that why your crying," I asked.

"No, I-I'm...I'm pregnant."

I gaped at Izzy for a little too long because she started crying again. "Iz, come on Izzy, it's okay, no one even knew that could happen with Simon a vampire," I said and put my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "D-does he know?"

"No, I was going to tell him tonight. We aren't even married. How do I know that he'll even want to stay with me when he finds out? Clary, please can you talk to him for me? I... I want to make sure that he'll be okay with this before I tell him. And don't tell anyone else. Please?"

"Ya, definitely, Iz. I won't tell anyone, and I'll talk to Simon for you," I said. I helped her fix her makeup, and we walked back to the table. Izzy still wasn't very happy when we left, but she was looking much happier than before.

The next day I told Jace I was going over to Simon's apartment. I went outside and hailed a cab. It was so hot outside, almost unbearable. When I got to Simon's apartment, he was still in his pajamas. "Hey," he said looking tired. His hair was all tousled, like he'd been in a wind storm.

"Hey. You know it's eleven o'clock, right?" I asked him.

"Ya I slept in a little bit," he yawned, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You're my best friend, can't I just come over to hand out?" I said, but he looked unconvinced. "Fine. I'm here to talk about you and Izzy. She wants to tell you something, and told me to come here and talk to you first."

"Clary, you're scaring me. What is this about?" he asked. "Wait is she going to break up with me? Please don't tell me she's gonna do that."

"Oh no, God no. Izzy really truly loves you, but she's...um...she wants to have kids, Simon. She know you two can't, but she still wants to. She told me to come here and ask you if you'd ever want kids too."

"Well, yea, but I mean this is... I don't know. I want to have kids I guess, but I... I don't know, this is I conversation I would like to have later. Like when I'm not twenty one," he said awkwardly.

"Um okay," I said trying to change the subject, "Do you have food? I'm starving."

"Yea, I have a mini bag of Cheetos," he said shrugging.

"Oh right, you probably wouldn't have any other food. Okay well I need coffee. Want to go walk with me?"

"No I have to put clothes on and stuff, so see you later?" he asked.

"Yes," I saluted with a fake seriousness. He saluted back and I left laughing.

 **Tell me if you guys like this so far.**


	3. The Dress

Isabelle POV

I knocked on the door to his apartment. He opened the door. "Hey, Iz," Simon said with a smile. "Clary said that you want to talk to me about something."

"Yea, I do," I said trying to put a smile on my face.

"Izzy, you can tell me anything," he said as I walked into his apartment.

I turned around quickly to face him. There was a tear falling down my face as I said, "I'm pregnant."

Clary POV

I stepped out of the changing room to show my mother and Mayrse my dress. I didn't particularly like this one. It had a gold outer skirt with a white under skirt and a white strapless top. They both smiled and nodded like they did for all the other bad ones. "I don't like it," I said.

"Oh good, it's just very... uh," my mom said looking for the right word but couldn't seem to find it. I wish Izzy were here, she at least would have told me the truth. I wonder where she was. I went back to put on another dress. I struggled to put the dress on. When I actually got the back zipped, it fit perfectly, but it was much too puffy. I could barely get it through the dressing room doors. This time Mayrse looked wide-eyed at me.

"I know," I said, "Too puffy." I spun on my heel and went to try on another dress. This would be a long day.

Simon POV

"Your what?!" I asked.

"I-I'm pregnant," she said softly.

"How-," I started, but when I saw tears roll down her cheeks. I went in and hugged her. I began to let go of her, and kissed her before I let go. "I'm sorry, I am happy, it's just that this is all happening very fast. I really wasn't expecting you to say that."

"Well I am, and I don't know how it happened," she said as she wiped away her remaining tears.

"Have you talked to Magnus about any of this, or anyone else besides Clary," I said as I grabbed her hand and sat down on the couch with her.

"No, I only told her. I think that this might have something to do with the fact that you aren't a normal vampire. Are you sure that your okay with this? You aren't upset at all?" she said, her eyes were begging me to say no.

"God no, Izzy. I am actually happy. I never thought there was a chance that we'd ever have a kid." I hugged her and said, "Now, we can."

She smiled, then looked as if she'd remembered something, "Ah, I forgot, Clary's deciding on a dress today. What time is it?" I looked at the microwave that I never used, but came with the place.

"12:34," I said.

"Sorry, Simon, I have to go, I'm already very late," she said rushing to the door, "We'll talk later." She shut the door.

Clary POV

I zipped up the dress I was putting on in the little dressing room. This one I liked it was a simple white dress with gold lace covering it. It wasn't to puffy, it wasn't to long. It was amazing. I stepped out of the small changing room.

"Oh, Clary," my mom gasped, "You look absolutely beautiful in that dress!"

"You definitely do!" Isabelle said as she walked in.

"Iz, you're here!" I went over and hugged her.

"Ya, sorry, I was at Simon's," she gave me a look and I knew immediately what she was speaking of. "You do look beautiful in that dress though."

"Yes, it's amazing, Clary," Mayrse said with a smile, "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I said excitedly. It would be an absolutely perfect autumn wedding.

 **Hey guys, please review if you read this. And thank you for continuing to read! XD**


	4. Planning

Jace POV

"Hey, Alec," I said as I walked into the enormous library of the Institute.

"Hey," he said pulling his nose out of a book. I couldn't tell what is was because he had the book laid flat on the table.

"So," I said feeling slightly awkward. I never felt awkward around Alec, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I wanted to know if you'd... if you'd be the best man at Clary and my's wedding?" Clary wanted a wedding like her parents, very mundane. We would do the regular rune ceremony, but everything else would be all mundane.

"Jace I would love that," he said smiling. He looked like he had practiced that.

"You knew I was going to ask you that, didn't you?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said, "Come on your my parabatai. Who was I going to think you'd ask? Simon?"

"You're right," I said with a smirk. I left the library trying to imagine what a disastrous thing it would be for Simon to be my best man.

Clary POV

"Isabelle, I know you want to plan our wedding, but you cannot plan it all in one day. Especially without Jace here," I said trying to make sure she doesn't stress out, being pregnant and all.

"It is only forty percent his wedding," she said writing stuff in a binder that said 'Wedding Plans' in big letters on the front.

"Forty?!" I said astonished.

"Yes. Now, we figured out that you would have your wedding at that barn, but what kind of decoration style you you guys want. It has to go along the line of the autumn season."

"Can we wait for Jace to get here?" I asked looking over at the door of Taki's, waiting for Jace to arrive. We were sitting towards the corner of the restaurant in a booth, next to two fey sitting next to us. One had beautiful long blue hair with little braids with flowers entwined. She wore a ripped silvery blue dress with a belt of what looked like bones. The other Seelie was a boy with black short hair. He looked like he was literally all skin and bones. It gave me the shudders looking at the two.

Just as I looked away, Jace walked through the door. I stood up as he came over to our table. I stood up on my tiptoes, but he still had to bend down a bit to kiss me. Curse my unusual compactness. "Hey," he said. His hair looked a little wet as if he'd just showered. We slid into the booth across from Izzy.

"Okay, now lets get started," she said excitedly.

Alec POV

"Hey, Magnus," I said walking into his loft apartment. I saw no sign of him in the wide living space. "Magnus!" I said louder. I heard something small from his office. I decided to look in there, but I only found Chairman Meow in there playing with a little ball of yarn on the floor. I looked at his collar and found a note folded around it.

Alexander,

I am out on business with the warlock Theresa Gray. I will be back before dinner. I love you.

Your Favorite Warlock,

Magnus

"Well, I guess I'm making dinner tonight," I thought out loud.

I looked in the fridge and the cabinets. All I found, that I could use, was a box of pasta, a cucumber, an almost empty salad dressing container, and seven baby carrots. Magnus really needed to put more in the fridge.

Magnus came home at about five thirty. I had made some sort of pasta salad. It wasn't very good, but I didn't have many ingredients.

"Hello, Alexander," Magnus said avoiding eye contact.

"Magnus, is there something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I-I lied to you in that note," he said guilty, "You read the note right?" I nodded and he went on, "I wasn't with Tess-Theresa Gray. I was with your sister and Simon. She didn't want me to tell you, so pretend you don't know, but she's pregnant."

 **Please review if y'all like this! :)**


	5. Disapproval

**Hey, if you like this please review.**

 **Thank you!**

Isabelle POV

I walked though the door of the library where my mother was waiting for me. Simon had told me that we'd waited long enough to tell her. I was dreading it though. I didn't know what she would think of me being pregnant. All the others were fine with it. They were even happy. Jace was almost to tears because he was going to be an uncle. It was scary to think that she'd disapprove. I loved my mother so much, and I couldn't possibly imagine not having her there for me. "Hey, Mom," I said seeing her sitting at the big table in the library.

"Hello, Isabelle," she said, "You wanted to speak with me?" He hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

"Yes," I said nervously, "I do. I've been meaning to tell you this for the past month, but I couldn't find the right time or way to say it. I... I need to do it now though." My mother looked worried. "I-I'm pregnant."

"What! How could this happen? Simon's a-"

I cut her off, "I know, but we talked to Magnus and he thinks it's because he is a Daylighter and not your regular vampire." Tears stung my eyes. I could not cry, not in front of my mom.

"That still is not acceptable!" She stood up, "I cannot believe you let this happen! You're not even married yet, and you're already pregnant. A vampire of all people. I can't believe this is happening."

A tear rolled down my cheek as I said, "It wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know this could even happen. Why can't you just be happy for me. You accept Alec and Magnus being together."

"Well Alec is not unmarried and pregnant!" My mother stormed out of the room and shut the door. I couldn't help it, I cried. I could have been partially the hormones, but I still cried. I bawled until I heard the door to the library open. It was Alec.

"Why is mom so-" he stopped short and went over to where I was sitting at the table. "Oh, Iz. It'll be okay." He sat on the bench next to me and hugged me. It made me feel better knowing that at least one family member would be there for me.

Clary POV

"Jace! Behind you!" I yelled out to him from the other side of the dingy alley. A third Raum demon came towards him. I slashed the demon near me across its tentacle. My seraph blade was covered in ichor. It whipped its other tentacle at me, but I was faster. I sidestepped the blow and cut the white slimy tentacle in half. Black blood sprayed at me. It burned my hand. I saw Jace kill the demon that was coming from behind him. I saw an opening in the demons defense and slashed his stomach. Ichor spilled out as the demon crumpled and disappeared as they always do when we kill them. I went over from behind the last Raum demon. It didn't see me there. Just as I crept up on it, it's tentacle wrapped around Jace's leg. It pulled him down, and his seraph blade clattered to the ground. When it tried to whip Jace back, I slice its shoulder, sending the demon rocking back on its feet. It stumbled back. Right above where I cut its arm off was an ungarded area. I slashed its throat open along the side. When it crumpled to the ground, I went over to where Jace was on the ground. He had his teeth clenched as he pulled up the leg of his gear to show a large cut on his lower leg. I grabbed my stele. I drew a healing rune right below the gash and it started to disappear.

"Now would you like to go home or stay in this disgusting alley all night?" I asked him.

"Stay," he joked.

I held out my hand and he grabbed my wrist as I helped him up. I walked over to the brick building wall on the side of the alley. There I drew a portal rune and we stepped through it into the Institute.

Alec POV

"What happened?" I asked Clary and Jace as they stepped through a portal into the kitchen of the Institute. They were covered in mud.

"A Raum demon. And Jace, why are we in the kitchen?" Clary asked him.

"I was hungry," he said as he grabbed an apple off the little bowl on the table and bit into it.

"Well, I have to get to Magnus's because he just called and said to come over. Izzy is with Simon, and you to are probably going to do what engaged people always do," I said and at that Clary blushed, but Jace only smiled. "I'll see you later."


	6. Cannot Wait

Simon POV

As I walked to Central Park, I noticed a lot of little babies in strollers and toddlers holding on to their parents to walk. Even as I passed the playground, there were so many little kids with their parents. It was almost unbelievable that I was going to be one of them someday. I cringed at the thought of me being a horrible parent. I didn't know anything about this. How do I expect that I would be a good parent? Then, I saw Izzy sitting on a green and blue blanket in the vast field in Central Park. He hair was shining beautifully in the sun. I walked past two girls playing frisbee and a little kid with his dad playing football to get to Isabelle.

She turned and saw me.

"Hey, Simon," she said.

"Hello," I bowed to her, "Why, Miss Lightwood, isn't it a lovely day to be in the park?" She laughed.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Lewis, quite a lovely day indeed." I smiled and sat down next to her. She sat with her legs put infringe of her, she leaned on her palms.

"So, how did telling your mom go?" I asked looking into her beautiful dark brown eyes.

Her smile fell away. Her eyes began to get glassy as she replied, "Not good. Not at all."

She sat up, and I pulled her in. She leaned her head on my shoulder. She was shaking a little. I could tell she was crying by the way she spoke, "She wasn't mad at me because your a vampire, Simon. You know she loves you. She... she was mad at me because we aren't married. She said it was wrong for a Shadowhunter girl to be unmarried and pregnant."

"Hey. Hey, Iz, come on don't cry. It'll be okay. Your mom can't possibly be mad at you when she sees our adorable little baby," I smiled trying to make her happier. She turned her head and looked at me. She gave me a slight smile. I hugged her tighter and she leaned back into me. We sat there like that until we got hungry.

Clary POV

I wore a dark blue blindfold as Jace pulled me out of the car. I couldn't tell how long he'd been driving, it wasn't very good driving. We'd swerved four too many times. He'd gotten better since we were sixteen though. He put his hands on my shoulders as he guided me down, what felt like, a dirt path or road. When we finally got to wherever Jace was taking me he said, "Okay we're here. Now, let me take this off." He untied the blindfold. "And voila!" I looked out to a barn. As my eyes adjusted to the light I could see it. The barn was set up perfectly for our wedding. There was a red candle in the middle of each table with fake autumn leaves surrounding it. There were lights everywhere on the walls, around the stage, and around the wood columns.

"Jace," I said tears threatening to come, "It's beautiful." I hugged him. "How can you possibly be this amazing?"

"I don't know," he said pretending to think about it.

"Oh, come here," I said going on my tiptoes and pulling him down into a kiss. My fingers intertwined with his curly, golden hair. "I love you so much," I said going back down. "Ugh, do we have to drive all the way home now? It's almost seven o'clock and we haven't even eaten yet."

"Did you really think this was all I had planned for tonight?" He asked as he pulled me by the wrist down towards the lake. There I saw a red and blue striped blanket with a little picnic basket on it. I smiled so much.

"Aw, Jace this is amazing. I can't believe you did all this," I said as I hugged him from the side, still looking towards the beautiful lake.

He kissed the top of my head. "Oh, you know I'd do anything for you."

"Ah, and I you," I said. We sat on the soft blanket and looked out onto the lake. A tear dripped down my cheek. I couldn't help it. The sunset was so beautiful over the lake. Jace's body pressed to mine as we sat on the ground.

"Hey," he said looking at me, "Why are you crying? Don't cry."

I sighed, "What could I have possibly ever done to deserve you?" My eyes were glassy as I said it.

"If anything, I wouldn't deserve you," he said smiling at me.

"All I have done since I first walked into this world is mess up your life." Another tear dropped down my cheek.

"Don't think like that," he said pulling me closer, "You know, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now. If is wasn't for you, I could be still connected to Sebastian. If it wasn't for you I may still have the heavenly fire-"

I cut him off, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have died. If it wasn't for me, Sebastian couldn't have been connected to you. If it wasn't for me," the tears really started coming now, "you would never have had the heavenly fire running through your veins." I wasn't sure why I felt this way, but I suddenly did. "If it wasn't for me, you... you'd have a normal life," I said the last part softer.

"If that means that I wouldn't have you, I'd give up everything not to have a normal life. I wouldn't give away a single memory of you for the world. Clary, I love you so, so, so much. You have to know that by now."

"Yes," I said so quietly I don't know if he heard. Then, even though I didn't think we could get any closer, but we did. I cried onto his shoulder. He hugged me, and we sat there together until the sun was gone and it was dark.

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Please reveiw! :)**


	7. The Day is Here

**Thanks so much for reading this far!**

 **So sorry it took me so long to post this.**

 **(School -_-)**

 **Please review if you like this. Thank you ;)**

Isabelle POV

"And... done!" I exclaimed as I did the final touch on Clary's makeup.

"Oh," she said looking into the mirror, "It's beautiful. I think I am about to cry."

"No! You can't cry. I just finished," I told hr sternly. She put another pin in the bun I'd done up in her hair.

"Oh, I hope I this ties out okay. I just really don't want anything to go wrong," she said worried.

"Clary, everything will be totally fine. You look perfect. The barn looks perfect. This whole thing will be perfect," I said putting my hand on my slightly enlarged abdomen.

"Your right, your right. I'm probably stressing over nothing," she said beginning to smile. "I am just so excited, I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong!" I exclaimed. "Okay you still have an hour until you have to get out there. Do you need anything?"

He phone buzzed.

"Stop fussing over me, Iz. Go find Simon, he just got here," she said shooing me out of the bedroom at the farmhouse.

Alec POV

"JACE! You are somehow less ready than twenty minutes ago!" I yelled at Jace.

"I am not. I just had a little trouble putting on this tie," he said holding the black tie up.

"Well first you actually have to put it on your neck," I said tying it for him.

"Really," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I thought you had to put it around a mango then tie it."

I gave him a glare, when I was laughing on the inside. I finished tying it. "There," I said. "Now finish getting ready!" I walked out the door and closed it behind me. Down the hall I saw Isabelle come out of the room Clary was in.

"Iz! Hey. Did you know Jace doesn't know how to tie a tie?" I asked.

"Ya, why do think he never wore one before today?" she paused, "Oh, right. I was going to go get Simon. He just got here."

"Okay, well I am going to go make sure that everything is okay in the barn. Some people are here already," I said slightly surprised. It was eleven, when the people were supposed to come at twelve.

Simon POV

"Hey, Magnus, have you seen Izzy anywhere?" I asked walking toward Magnus who's hair seemed to be more dark blue than black.

"Well, last time I saw her, she was in the house. I really haven't been paying attention to anything but Alec all day though," he said frankly.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna... yea," I said leaving Magnus alone with some guests I recognized as wolves from Luke's pack and some Shadowhunters.

As I was half way to the house I saw Izzy emerge. "Simon!" I heard her yell.

"Hey," I said as she hugging me. I kissed her. I knelt down and kissed our little boy. "Oh, our little baby will be so cute in his little anime footy pajamas sitting in his little crib, watching little animes."

"Our son is not going to watch anime all day!"

I replied, "Hey, I was just kidding."

"Ugh," she sighed, "I know, it's just... you know hormones."

"Ya, let's go to the barn. I think Magnus needs help talking to the people in there."

"Okay," she said as I kissed her on the cheek.

Clary POV

I was pacing in the back room of the barn. 'This is all happening so fast!' I thought to myself, 'Only five more minutes. I can do this, I can do this.' Just then, Luke came through the side door, all cleaned up with a grey suit.

"Oh, Clary. You look absolutely beautiful!" he whisper-yelled so no one could hear him outside.

"Thank you."

"You look a little nervous," he said and when I stopped pacing and turned towards him, he put his hands on my shoulders. "Clary, you will do great. Nothing bad will happen. Today is your's, and Jace's," he added after a thought, "day. Now, let's go out there and show everyone how beautiful you look today." I nodded and he opened the door to the small field behind the barn.


	8. Continuing the Party

Jace POV

I saw her. Walking down the isle toward me. All I could see was her in that moment. I noticed Maia's little five-year-old, Eden,throwing rose petals. I noticed Luke walking with her and letting her go. I noticed Alec next to me and Izzy next to Clary's place up here. I noticed all those things, but all I could really see was her. Clary. Walking to me. Everything was a blur, the words said, the runes on my skin. Then I kissed her. I kissed her and we parted. It was only for a second because she pulled me back down. When we parted for the second time, I picked her up and carried her back to the barn., smiling. Smiling more than I ever have before.

Clary POV

"I love you so much," I whispered into Jace's ear as we danced our first dance.

"Well, I would hope so. We were just married." I laughed. I laid my head back against his chest. We continued to dance, for that song and the song after. I wanted to Be as close as possible to him for as long as possible.

When we finally stopped, and went back to sit and eat. Maia walked over with Eden clinging to her.

"Eden, didn't you want to tell them something?" Maia said smiling a little.

"Congratulations," Eden said in her cute little kid voice.

"Aww, thank you, Eden," I said smiling at her.

"She really does have Jordan's eyes," Jace said.

Maia smiled sadly, "Yea, if only he were here to see her." I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much for coming," I said to Maia, then turned to Eden, "And thank you for being the flower girl." She smiled adorably.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Clary," she smiled again, waved and took Eden's hand.

They walked off as Jace said, "She is adorable." I smiled in reply.

Isabelle POV

I smiled at Simon next to me at the table. Jace and Clary were dancing. Alec and Magnus were the angel knows where. That left us.

"Hey, you want to go dance?" I asked him.

"Most definitely, my darling." I giggled at that. He got up out of his chair, then gave me his hand. I stood up and we walked out to the dance floor.

The song was half way over, but I didn't care. I just wanted him. All I wanted was to dance with him right here, right now. When the song ended, it pained me to let go of him.

As we were about to sit back down, we heard the song the D.J. played. It was so old, but so good.

I gave him a wide eyed look. He smirked and we went back to the dance floor.

Magnus POV

I kissed him in the moonlight. The white glow of the moon lit up the large field between the barn and the lake.

"I love you," Alec said in between kisses.

"I, also, am very affectionate towards you." Alec stopped and looked at me. "I love you," I said giving in to his stare. Oh, those beautiful blue eyes.

"They're going to be wondering where we are soon," he said, yet he had not stopped kissing me.

"Fine we'll go inside, but," I said before he could say or do anything, "you owe me one dance."

"Yes, and I'll throw in an extra one because you are a regular customer." I smiled as we walked back into the barn. We looked into the dance floor towards the middle front of the barn. I could see Isabelle dancing with Simon. I didn't know they were so good.

"She is pregnant, right?" I asked Alec amazed at their quick movements.

"That's was I thought." We both stared as we walked closer. I saw Jace and then Clary next to him.

We watched them dance until the song was over. They got a little applause when they were done.

Izzy blushed as Clary exclaimed, "You and Simon were amazing!"

"Aww, thanks," she said her face still bright with color.

"Ohh, food! I'm starving. Let's go eat," I said. We all went back to the table and dug into our food.

 **Thanks so much for reading, guys! Please review! :)**


	9. The Extravagant End

**So sorry I couldn't update sooner. I am going to end it this chapter because I just have too much school. :(**

 **But please read my other fanfics and the one I'm writing with my friend Neverflame**

 **XD**

Magnus POV

"Here you go, Isabelle," I said smiling.

The baby was wrapped in a small yellow, pink, and blue blanket.

"What's her name?"

"Morgan Sophie Lewis." Joyful tears were streaming down her face as she handed the baby girl to Simon. He was crying too, just not as much as Izzy.

I walked out of my guest bedroom that I had redone a little bit for this moment. I was glad that they came to me for help with this, not the creepy Silent Brothers.

"She's here!" I exclaimed as I walked into my living room. Everyone immediately stood up as I said it. Alec, Jace, and Clary started walking towards the room looking all excited. I felt bad that Robert and Mayrse weren't here yet. Mayrse had apologized for reacting the way she did about the baby. The baby came early and they were supposed to get here in three days.

Alec held baby Morgan in his arms. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He glanced back at me. He was ecstatic about becoming an uncle.

Everyone passed the baby around until it went back to Izzy. She was adorable.

Isabelle POV

The first thing Clary did a week after the baby was born was take me shopping. I didn't want to leave the baby but Simon had everything covered.

"Okay, fine," I replied to her begs as she pulled me out the door of Simon's apartment. We walked all over Brooklyn. Clary took me to all the stores she knew had baby sections.

"Can we go back, Clary? I want to try these on Morgan."

"Fine," she said, "but only because I want to see a baby fashion show."

I put the bottle in Morgan's mouth. She seemed happier now, considering she stopped screaming and crying.

There was a knock on the door and I walked over to answer it. Just as I put my hand on the doorknob, it was Alec and Jace popped out from behind you.

"We are her to relieve you of your parenting duties requested by Iz," Alec said.

"Give me the baby." Jace walked over and took Morgan out of my hands.

"Get out." Alec pushed me out the door and locked it.

"You can't lock me out! I live here!" My attempts at banging on the door seemed futile. They didn't open it.

I texted Izzy, going to ask what this was about.

 _Why did Jace and Alec lock me out of the house?_

I _asked them to_

 _Why?_

 _You need a break_

 _Now go do something fun_

 _Fine_

I was kind o excited to go do something despite my text to Izzy.

Isabelle POV

"Come on, Clary!" Now that we tried all the clothes on Morgan. I told Clary she could pick the one for Simon's surprise party.

I can't believe he would think that I'd leave my little Morgan with Jace. Alec maybe, but not Jace.

Clary came out of the bathroom with Morgan in an adorable Happy Bday Daddy tee-shirt. She had a little blue tu-tu on her also.

"She looks adorable. Thanks guys for helping me set up. This will be awesome!" I exclaimed.

Just then Jace yelled, "Everybody get down!" Then he whispered, "He's here." Clary gave Morgan to me and rolled her eyes at Jace.

Ten the lights went out and the door opened.

"SURPRISE!"

 _The End_

 ** _THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING (XD)_**


End file.
